The Blistering Sun
by LMXB
Summary: Jennifer is off-world on a 'safe' mission so everything that could go wrong does. Plenty of whump for everyone. Features Keller, team Shep and Lorne.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The Atlantis characters do not belong to me and I make no profit from their use

**Summary: **Jennifer is off-world on a 'safe' mission so everything that could go wrong does. Plenty of whump for everyone. Features Keller, team Shep and Lorne. Established Ronon/Jennifer relationship. (This story is inspired by the fantastic weather we are currently enjoying)

* * *

When Jennifer stepped through the gate, she was immediately hit by a wave of dry, scorching heat. Looking over at her escort she asked.

"You ok?"

"Just haven't felt this type of heat since, well ever. A hot summer back home is thirty degrees for two days." The blonde man answered, his voice accented. Noticing Jennifer's odd look he added, "that's thirty Celsius. In Sweden we joined the modern world and went metric." He smiled. "How about you? Does it get this hot where you come from?"

"No. I don't remember it breaking a hundred when I was growing up, Fahrenheit that is." Jennifer said. "At least there will be shelter in the village."

"Oh yeah. Shelter and sun. It'll be like the summer holidays in the Sahara I never took."

"I'm sure you can dream about snow lined slopes." Jennifer shot back as the two started the long walk. "And skiing and snowboarding."

"Right now I would take the briefing room, when Woolsey is throwing a fit." He replied before suddenly noticing Jennifer shifting one of the bags she was carrying. "You want me to carry that bag ma'am?" Her escort asked.

"No, I chose to over pack. I won't make you suffer."

"You sure? Because a little suffering now could save me a lot of suffering in the gym with Ronon later."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He replied as Jennifer glared at him. "It's just that I've had the talk." He confessed.

"The talk?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, the talk." He repeated. When Jennifer showed no signs of recognition he added. "The one with Colonel Sheppard and Ronon."

"What talk with the Colonel and Ronon?" Jennifer asked, not sure if she really wanted an answer.

"The one where we are told about...." He paused trying to phrase the answer in a way that would not cause him injury. "priorities and motivation."

"Ronon threatened you?" Jennifer asked.

"No no no." He said sensing that he might be about to accidently start a lovers quarrel resulting in Ronon's anger directed at him.

"Hmm."

"But you see carrying your bags would be good for my health." He said.

"I'm fine. And for the record this is a peaceful and friendly village. They are our friends and it is safe so don't do anything rash."

"No ma'am." Lars said. He face gave away the fact that he still viewed carrying Jennifer's bag as a good life move.

"You want me to write you a note?"

"I didn't think that did any good."

"Clears my conscience." Jennifer explained, her mind already working out the conversation she was going to have later with Ronon.

"That does not make me feel any better." Lars muttered.

By the time the pair reached the village their clothes were plastered to their skin and sweat was running down their faces.

"They missed a selling point here. Come to Pegasus and be cooked alive." The Swede commented.

"It's not that bad." Jennifer replied.

"I love the American optimism." He threw back.

"What I meant is, compared to later it is not that bad."

"Later?"

"Yep, currently it is six in the morning here. They have thirty three hour days. By their midday things will have really heated up."

"I thought you were meant to be the kind and optimistic member of the senior staff team."

"I am. Wait until you go on a mission with Sheppard's team." Jennifer said as a young child sprinted towards the pair.

"Doctor Jen!" The child exclaimed launching herself at Jennifer.

"Hey trouble." Jennifer smiled returning the girls hug.

"I'm not trouble." The girl replied. "Who's that?" She asked pointing at Jennifer's companion.

"I'm Lars, who are you?" The lieutenant said kneeling down in front of the girl.

"Lars?" The girl said scrunching her nose. "That's strange. I'm Depali."

"Nice meeting you De-" Lars started as Depali grabbed Jennifer's hand and started tugging her towards the village. Shrugging Lars stood up straight and followed the pair. When they arrived at the centre of the village Lars was amazed that, despite the heat, it was bustling with activity. Feeling hot and tired just watching the locals he silently followed Jennifer round the village until she arrived at a door.

"Make yourself comfortable." She instructed him.

"Shouldn't I-"

"No matter what Ronon has said I need to do the exams without a shadow." Jennifer said. "Go sit in the shade and make sure you stay hydrated." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Lars replied, although he could sense his life shortening. Reluctantly he perched in the shade outside the building Jennifer disappeared into. He'd only been sitting for ten minutes when a young woman approached him carrying a goblet and a jug.

"You look hot." She commented.

"Believe me not as hot as I feel." He replied.

"Perhaps you would like some water." She offered. "It comes from an underground well so it is cool." Remembering Jennifer had said the villagers were completely trustworthy he smiled his thanks and downed the contents of the goblet.

"I can offer you food as well." The woman offered.

"Thanks, but I am far too hot to eat."

"If you change your mind just come to the tavern, just over there." She smiled warmly. "I'll leave the jug with you."

"Thanks." Lars replied, kicking himself for not having the energy to flirt. Instead he settled on watching her disappear into the distance. Hypnotising himself with her swaying hips.

"You ok out here?" Jennifer asked when she eventually emerged from the building a few hours later. Her hair dishevelled and her face betraying her tiredness.

"Yes. Just enjoying the locals, the views I mean."

"Any particular local?" Jennifer asked smiling.

"The one who looks like Anna Anka."

"Who?"

"Anna Anka." The Swede repeated.

"Who?"

"She is the national hero of Sweden. She is the star of Svenska Hollywoodfruar."

"Of what?"

"I'll educate you when we get back."

"I look forward to it. I think." Jennifer said scrunching her eyes.

"You ok?" Lars asked.

"Just a headache, I'm probably just a bit dehydrated." She confessed as a commotion broke out and the young woman Lars was so taken with suddenly sprinted towards the pair, clearly upset.

"Jovana, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked as Lars sprung up, his grip tightening on his P90.

"We must go. They're coming. This way, quickly."

"Who's coming?" Lars asked.

"The Bola Kai." Jovana said, silently pleading for the pair to follow her. Lars wasn't sure who the Bola Kai were, but from the way Jennifer paled he guessed not finding out was the better option. "We have the Wraith shelters we can hide in, but we must go. Please carry as much water as you can. Please go." Jennifer grabbed one of the jugs and Lars two before sprinting after the rest of the village towards the shelters used during Wraith attacks. Unfortunately the Bola Kai had already discovered the hiding places and all that remained were smouldering wrecks. Seeing the smoke in the distance Lars dropped the jugs and relieved Jennifer of the one she was holding.

"We need to go somewhere else, now." He said, before leading Jennifer away from the panicking masses.

Jennifer was torn between trying to help the locals and trying to escape. Knowing deep down that there was nothing she could do she allowed Lars to guide her to what she hoped would be safety.

Unfortunately the sweltering heat was quickly taking its toll on the pair and every step was a struggle. Their throats were dry and their bodies drenched in sweat but still they attempted to increase the distance between them and danger. It was, however, a loosing battle.

"Get down." Lars shouted before flinging himself on top of Jennifer moments before and arrow flew through the space she had just occupied. Once he had assessed the danger and felt it was safe to move he heaved Jennifer to her feet and pulled her away from the threat. Firing behind him as he went.

Unfortunately the landscape was barren and sparse on cover leaving Jennifer and Lars in full view of the approaching Bola Kai.

"Those arrows as sharp as they look?"

"Sharper." Jennifer replied trying not to panic. Unfortunately for Lars, he discovered the truth of that statement a few moments later when and arrow went straight through his thigh, sending him tumbling to the ground. Jennifer immediately pulled up and bent over trying to help the fallen marine.

"Doc get out of here."

"Not without you." She said trying to heave him up, whilst simultaneously firing off shots into the distance. Her lack of experience, however, meant she did not even consider worrying about a threat from the direction they had been running to.

She smelt the danger before she felt the cold metallic blade against her throat. Feeling her blood drain from her face she loosened her grip on her hand gun. The last thing she saw was a hand approaching moments before the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer woke up with a pounding headache, part caused from the blow she had received and part due to heat. As she tried to cope with the waves of pain attacking her nerves she was also aware of a noise, which sounded distant but constant. The more time that passed the more Jennifer was able to ignore the pounding, but the more the other noise became more distinct. Finally she realised that the noise was Lars. Suddenly remembering exactly what had happened she opened her eyes and saw a very pale Lars looking at her.

"Take it easy." He said as she tried to sit up.

"I'm not the one who was shot." She mumbled as she batted away his hands. When she finally managed to sit up she noticed that his leg was wrapped in a bandage.

"We treated it like you showed us." One of the locals said, forcing Jennifer to realise that the majority of the village were assembled, where ever they were. "But he has lost a lot of blood." The local continued as Jennifer tried to focus on where they were and what exactly had happened. She did not have time to think for long though as a Bola Kai, dragging a villager, entered the room, which Jennifer was still trying to place. The Bola Kai threw the man to the floor and dragged another from the room, the door swinging shut behind him. Trying to ignore the dizziness Jennifer half crawled, half stumbled towards the injured villager, who already had his daughter, Jovana, by his side. As Jennifer tried to treat him he fought off her attention gripping her arm in one hand and his daughter's in another.

"You must remain hidden. They are looking for you. I'm sorry, Kino said you were here." He gasped before passing out. Trying to ignore his words Jennifer quickly assessed his injuries, looking for any obvious breaks. Content there were none she instructed some of the crowd to move him away from the door next to Lars. As she reached the young marine she was worried that he was not conscious. Feeling for a pulse she became even more concerned to discover it was so weak and that he had a fever. Unwrapping his bandage she saw for the first time the extent of the damage caused by arrow and cursed herself for not tending to him earlier. Scanning the room she realised they were in the tavern and quickly asked Jovana to fetch her some alcohol to cleanse the wound.

When she was finished retreating the wound Depali nervously approached. "Will he be ok?" The girl asked.

"I hope so." Jennifer replied trying to smile and hide her own fears.

The next time a Bola Kai entered the room, he was not dragging the villager he had previously removed. Instead he carried a flaming torch that he swung round carefully looking at the room, seemingly searching for something or someone. As he approached each pocket of villagers they retreated further into the corners and the shadows, silently begging not to be the next. The Bola Kai occasionally bent down and pulled villagers to their feet ripping off outer layers such as blankets before roughly throwing them back down. It did not take Jennifer long to realise that all of the villagers who received this treatment were women. Jennifer watched in fear as the Bola Kai moved round the room, knowing it was only a matter of time before he made it to her. Looking down at Lars she knew both of them would be given away by their clothes. Knowing that Lars was not in a fit state for an interrogation she began to edge herself away from Lars and towards the Bola Kai.

When the Bola Kai finally spotted her she was far enough away from Lars that he remained hidden from the tattooed man and, she hoped, safe. When she was roughly hauled to her feet a wave of dizziness passed through her making it impossible for her to stand without support. It also made it difficult to concentrate which spared her from seeing the sickly smile spread across the Bola Kai's face when he realised that she was who he was after. He then roughly dragged her outside.

Jennifer was expecting to meet her fate quickly, but instead she was half dragged, half pulled, away from the village up a dusty hill, further away from the gate.

"You." The Bola Kai leader said as Jennifer was flung to the ground in front of him. Another Bola Kai grabbed her from behind and forced her to look at the leader. "Do you remember me?"

Jennifer silently nodded, terrified by what could happen.

"Last time we met you claimed to be Athosian, you accused me of being a Wraith worshiper and you killed several of my clan. I am tempted to quarter you right now and feast off your innards." He roared. "However, you are clearly not Athosian and you may be of use. So tell me who you are." Jennifer looked at him wanting to show defiance, but knew her trembling body was advertising her fear.

"Are there others of you here? Where is your companion?" He asked bending down so his face was invading Jennifer's personal space. The smell causing Jennifer to nearly wretch.

"Tell me." He shouted so ferociously Jennifer whimpered, causing the Bola Kai to laugh. "Tell me and your death will be painless."

Jennifer, although not brave enough to look him in the eye did remain silent. Loosing his temper the Bola Kai unleashed a fierce blow, knocking Jennifer over.

"Tell me." He demanded again as the other Bola Kai pulled her back up. Again Jennifer remained silent, resulting in another blow. This time her world darkened again.

The next time Jennifer awoke she found herself inside a cage, similar to the one she and Teyla had been confined in on New Athos. As with that occasion her hands were bound and attached to the the roof of the structure. Unlike before, instead of being in a temperate, wooded area, now she was sitting under the full glare of the baking hot sun. The combination of fear and heat meant her mouth was dry and her throat burned. She did not have time to worry about dehydration though as the nearby Bola Kai spotted that she was awake. Three of them approached the cage sneering. Jennifer wanted to curl into a corner, but even if she'd been able to move there was nowhere to go. Instead she sat transfixed, like a rabbit caught in headlights, watching the men approach. When they reached the cage they did not untie her instead the y kicked the cage and amused themselves with watching her fear grow.

She was eventually saved from being used as a plaything by another Bola Kai ordering the others away. This one released her hands from the top of the cage before dragging her out of the cage towards the leaders tent. Once again roughly shoving her onto the floor.

"Are you ready to talk?" He asked drinking water from a jug. Jennifer watched as water spilled out from the top of the jug and run down his face and his front. She was sure he was doing this deliberately to demonstrate his power and the fact he controlled the water. So Jennifer tried not to think about the cool, refreshing water being wasted. The clear liquid that would soothe her burning throat and relieve her parched lips. But it was not an easy task and she was failing at it.

"Thirsty?" He asked laughing. Jennifer remained silent.

"Where are you from?" He questioned again. When he was met again by silence instead of unleashing another blow he signalled one of his men. A minute later another Bola Kai entered the tent and handed the leader an object. At first Jennifer could not make out what is was, but then, as the leader came closer she realised it was a handgun. He ran the scolding hot barrel over her cheek saying. "You have weapons. Are you here you protect them?" Again Jennifer did not answer. "Powerful weapons are needed by weak warriors." He proclaimed, resulting in jeers from the other Bola Kai in the tent. Jennifer was not given the chance to respond as another prisoner was dragged into the tent. Although he was severely beaten and his face was badly swollen Jennifer was sure it had been the man dragged from the tavern earlier. The Bola Kai shifted his focus to the man.

"Who is she?"

"I told you, she is a healer from another world." The man said trembling.

"If she is a healer why is she carrying weapons?"

"They all do."

"Where is she from?"

Jennifer looked at the man, eyes wide, and shook her head.

"I can't." The man whimpered.

"You fear her people more than me?" The Bola Kai asked, taking time to mull what that means. Eventually he looked at one of his men and ordered. "Bring all the children here, now."

"No." The man cried. "She is-" He began, only for Jennifer to cut him off.

"I'm from a trading planet. We found an underground city which had some weapons."

"Which city?" The Bola Kai asked. "There are no cities, the Wraith ensure that. I will not believe the lies you tell me this time." He added as he unleashed another blow, knocking her out.

When Jennifer next came to she was back in the cage under the scorching sun. Her throat now unbearably sore and her lips were cracked. At least, she thought, she was not being exerted physically and loosing even more water. She sat scared in the cage looking round for possible escape routes, although she knew deep down she did not have the skills to escape. Suddenly a Bola Kai walked up to the cage. Instead of kicking it he knelt down and stared at Jennifer. Eventually he pointed to another warrior who was dragging a woman towards a tent.

"Because of you." He said. "They are punished for your silence." He added before walking off.

Jennifer sat shocked, hating herself for not thinking of the consequences of her silence. Hating herself for knowing she couldn't speak. She was drawn out of her self loathing by once again being dragged from the tent and brought before the leader of the Bola Kai.

"How many can go in the flying carts?"

"Flying carts?" Jennifer asked too surprised to stay silent.

"Last time your people came through the portal in a flying cart. How many can they hold?"

Jennifer again remained silence, but for the first time she felt hope growing. Maybe a rescue was coming.

"What else do you have in the city of the ancients?" He asked, his temper far beyond irate. As soon as he mentioned the ancients Jennifer's blood ran cold. She silently questioned how he could know that.

"What?" He practically screamed. Jennifer flinched but stayed quiet, resulting in another blow.

When she woke up she was not sitting in a cage, instead she was lying face down. Her arms stretched out in front of her. Looking up she realised that she was tied to the back of a horse type creature. Fearing she was about to be dragged she quickly sprung up, much to the amusement of the Bola Kai.

She looked around trying to figure out what was happening. What she saw, despite the unbearable heat, chilled her. The Bola Kai were about to leave, with her.


	3. Chapter 3

"McKay you're not helping." Sheppard said wearily.

"What do you mean, I'm not helping?" McKay questioned indignantly. "All I did was answer his question."

"Firstly it was rhetorical and secondly you should know better than that when the doc is on a mission."

"Firstly, he doesn't know the meaning of rhetorical and secondly, it is not my fault he is so, hormonal. Besides it is us who are about to face imminent danger from the Wraith not Jennifer."

"No one is facing imminent danger from the Wraith as everyone is now on a different planet." Sheppard threw back. All you had to do was not upset him for a few more hours and we could have all gone home calm. But now we have to look after the locals and keep Ronon's temper in check." Sheppard said just as the gate burst into life. Sheppard and McKay looked at each other before Sheppard cried out. "Take cover."

When the wormhole had been established Sheppard was first surprised to see SGA5 come through the gate, then he was relieved that it was not hostile forces, finally he was deeply concerned they were coming through at all.

"Colonel Sheppard."

"Captain, what's happened?" Sheppard asked as Ronon sprinted onto the scene. The Captain looked nervously at Ronon before saying.

"We've lost contact with Dr Keller. Mr Woolsey thought that now the evac has been completed you would like to be part of the search and rescue team. My team will take your place here."

"When did you loose contact?" Sheppard asked.

"Last contact was about seventy minutes ago." The Captain replied. Ronon growled and walked towards the gate.

"Colonel, the briefing room." Woolsey called from the viewing platform in the gateroom as the team passed through the gate. All four team members hurried up the steps and entered the room already occupied by Lorne's team.

"What's happened?" Sheppard asked.

"At the time of the first missed check in, there was an emergency gate activation by SGA7. So if Dr Keller or Lieutenant Henrikson did attempt to dial in we wouldn't have known. Their last scheduled check-in was a little under twenty minutes ago. When it didn't come through we dialled the gate and tried to communicate with them, but got no response." Woolsey explained. He then paused and Sheppard could feel the sting coming.

"We sent a MALP through about ten minutes ago." Lorne took over. "We lost contact with that within a couple of minutes, but not before it had transmitted these images." Lorne hit a button and the wall mounted screens at first showed static, before the landscape came into view. Everyone in the room, except Woolsey, had been to the planet before and they all knew that on previous trips there had not been large wooden stakes near the gate. As the MALP camera scanned upwards McKay nearly lost the contents of his stomach as on the top of each of the stakes was a head of a local villager. Suddenly the image started to shake and just before the screen went blank a painted figure came into view.

"The Bola Kai." Teyla and Ronon said simultaneously.

"More importantly was that a P90 he was holding?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes Sir." Lorne confirmed.

"Crap." Sheppard muttered.

"Why are we just sitting round here talking?" Ronon growled, desperate to go through the gate.

"Because you idiot we can't activate the shields to the Puddle Jumper straight away after going through the gate." McKay explained. "There will be enough time for them to turn the Jumpers into Swiss Cheese using our P90."

"You have a plan?" Sheppard asked Lorne.

"Yes sir, Zelenka is Jerry rigging a launcher for the stun grenades to give blanket coverage in the forward direction."

"What about the rear direction?" McKay asked.

"Zelenka has made some mini-rocket propelled guided versions. He is confident we can get 320 degree coverage by combining the two. So the plan is we send them through then follow in the Jumpers."

"Good enough for me. How long?" Sheppard asked, Ronon already heading for the door. As McKay asked.

"He did?"

"Five minutes." Lorne replied ignoring McKay.

"Ok, lets get kitted up. We'll take two Jumpers, one per team."

"Yes Sir." Lorne replied as everyone filed out of the room.

"Yes you have a go ahead for this mission." Woolsey said to the empty room.

When Sheppard and Teyla entered the Jumper two minutes later they were not surprised to see Ronon was sitting silently. Walking past Ronon Sheppard took a seat at the helm and swivelled his chair round. Looking at Ronon he said. "We'll get her back." Ronon remained silent. He didn't even growl when McKay stumbled in two minutes later complaining. Instead he sat staring at the wall of the Jumper.

When the two Jumpers finally had the go ahead to go through the gate Sheppard was surprised how effective Zelenka's plan had been, as lying around the gate were six Bola Kai. As he flew off towards the village he radioed back to Atlantis advising Woolsey top send some marines through the gate to collect the weapons.

The five minute flight to the village seemed to take forever and an air of dread hung over the Jumper.

"Anyway to work out where the doc is?" Sheppard asked McKay wanting to break the tense silence.

"No, I can only see human lifesigns. No way to distinguish Jennifer. But most lifesigns are collected in one place in the village."

"Where are the others?"

"Spread around, moving away from the village."

"Towards the gate?"

"No."

"Ok, we'll check the village first." Sheppard decided whilst looking for a suitable landing place on the outskirts of the village. Having found the perfect landing spot he radioed the other Jumper.

"Ok we'll head to the village and see what we can find out. Lorne your team hover above, keep the Jumper cloaked and provide cover if needed." Sheppard ordered as he set the Jumper down. Calmly he swivelled his chair round and looked at Ronon. "We may need them alive so don't do anything rash." Ronon grunted. Sheppard sighed and opened the Jumper doors looking back at McKay..

"Tell me what you have McKay." He ordered.

"Ok, there are four lifesigns dotted around the village, the others are all in that building." McKay said.

"I'm guessing the four aren't of the friendly type, so we take them out first, quietly. Then we carefully go in to the building. Remember it could be a trap." Sheppard warned. "McKay stay here. Ronon take out those two." Sheppard ordered pointing to the screen. "Teyla that one and I'll do this one."

"Ok, I'll just sit here looking for danger." McKay said as everyone wondered off. Splitting his focus he looked from his screen to his surroundings. When one lifesign disappeared off the screen he radioed Ronon.

"Alive remember."

"We only need one." Ronon replied back.

As time passed on Rodney watched the blips disappear until it was only the blip Sheppard was responsible for that stayed on the screen, then that one too faded.

"Why can't anyone follow instructions." McKay muttered as the others approached him.

"Mine weren't talking." Ronon said.

"And now they can't." McKay said before looking at Teyla. "And what's your excuse?"

"He turned and saw me. One swift strike was the only way to ensure his silence."

"Well hopefully the doc is in there." Sheppard said pointing to the tavern, "and it won't matter. So lets go."

As the team entered the tavern they came across another Bola Kai who Ronon quickly dispatched. For a moment an uncertain fear hung in the air as the villagers tried to work out what was happening. Eventually the silence was broken my Depali launching herself at Sheppard's legs.

"Colonel Shep you saved us." She cried, clinging to his thigh.

"Colonel Sheppard it is good to see you." One of the village elders said. "Please come quickly your friend needs your help." Fearing the worse Ronon made it to the far corner in just four strides and was relieved to see that it was Lieutenant Henrikson lying injured on the ground and not Jennifer. But as he scanned the room the relief turned to fear when he realised Jennifer was nowhere to be seen.

"They took her." Jovana said as Sheppard dropped down at Henrikson's side trying to assess his injuries.

"Where?" Ronon growled.

"I don't know. Only my father returned from being taken and he has been unconscious for most of the time. He did try to warn her that they were looking for her." Jovana explained as Sheppard scanned the building, noticing how few of the villagers remained.

Grabbing his radio Sheppard ordered Lorne to take Henrikson back to the gate, leaving the rest of his men to guard the villagers. Standing he looked at Rodney.

"Find the doc, now."

"What do you think I'm doing?" McKay replied tersely as he tapped away at the scanner. "Look, I can't track Jennifer specifically but I can see there are five different groups of lifesigns."

"Where?"

"Spread out all over the place."

"Crap. Ok we'll take the Jumper and go after the different groups. Ronon which one do you want to go after first?" Ronon grabbed the scanner and randomly pointed to a group.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sheppard's team neared the location of the first group the Colonel landed the Jumper and silently prayed that this was the right one. Moving to the back of the Jumper he opened the doors and was hit by a wave of heat.

"I thought it was hot in the village. I can't believe a few miles makes such a difference." McKay commented, already sweating.

"Which way McKay?" Sheppard asked, unimpressed by Rodney's observation.

"Oh right, that way." He said pointing his finger. Everyone raised their guns and started following McKay's directions.

"How many?" Sheppard asked quietly.

"Nine...no eight. Ummm, no seven." McKay said.

"McKay?"

"They're disappearing." McKay said looking up confused.

"Lets go." Sheppard ordered running towards the disappearing lifesigns.

By the time they reached the group of lifesigns and former lifesigns, all that remained were four Bola Kai laughing over corpses. Not pausing to think Ronon charged towards the Bola Kai firing his blaster at them. For a group that had just been so destructive they folded surprising easily. Ronon kept running until he reached the bodies, going through each one, not stopping until he had confirmed that Jennifer was not amongst the dead. Not stopping to feel relief Ronon marched back towards the Jumper. The others let their eyes linger on the dead villagers before turning and following Ronon.

"McKay I need you to narrow down our options." Sheppard said.

"How?"

"I don't know, you're the genius. But we need to find the doc now. We don't have the luxury of time."

"Bu...I'll see what I can do." McKay agreed, focusing once again on his touch screen computer.

Happy McKay was doing something Sheppard looked over at Teyla asking.

"You've dealt with the Bola Kai, what're they doing?"

"I'm not sure. Normally no one remains to speak of what had happened and remains of the victims are not normally found. This could be normal behaviour, or it could be some sort of new tactic." Teyla replied, equally disturbed by what they had just witnessed.

When they arrived back at the Jumper Sheppard looked from McKay to Ronon and asked. "Which group now?"

"There is no way to distinguish between them. It is going to have to be another guess an-" McKay tried to explain, but was cut off by Ronon's finger hitting the screen.

"That one." He growled.

"That's good enough for me." Sheppard said hurrying to the cockpit of the Jumper.

"Young you read?" Sheppard asked, through his radio, as he powered up the Jumper's engines.

"Yes Sir."

"Ok, we are going onto location Beta. Tell Lorne to go straight for Gamma when he returns." He ordered before the Jumper lifted off the ground.

"We'll find her." Teyla said to Ronon. "She has faced the Bola Kai before and knows what she needs do to survive." Once again Ronon sat in silence and showed no recognition of Teyla's words.

"Ok, this is weird." McKay muttered a few minutes later.

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"Not sure. The lifesigns are disbanding again, but one has been left."

"Why?"

"I don't know." McKay snapped.

"Well where are the other lifesigns heading?"

"They are breaking up into three groups, each heading in a different direction and....wait...what...no." McKay mumbled before punching commands on the Jumper console. "Typical."

"What McKay?"

"We are heading into an area of increased radiation."

"Radiation?"

"From the rocks I'd guess, a mixture of radon and carbon. Ignoring the health risks," McKay started before sensing Ronon's angry glare, "because we have more important things to worry about, like Jennifer. It is interfering with the scanners so I am starting to loose the lifesigns."

"Ok, well we'll fly over and check for obvious threats before landing... or not."

"Why not?" McKay asked.

"Because that one lifesign is down a valley. It is too narrow to take the Jumper down." Sheppard explained. "I will land as close as I can, but then we are walking."

"In this heat?" McKay exclaimed.

"McKay, you trying to shorten your life expectancy?" Sheppard asked, his eyes remaining transfixed on the Jumper's display trying to find a suitable place to land.

When the Jumper had finally landed Sheppard gave the order to go, but McKay stopped him.

"We're not waiting." Ronon growled.

"I'm not saying we should, although logi....ok, look it is really hot out there."

"So?" Sheppard questioned.

"So Jennifer could have been outside in direct sunlight for," he paused as he checked his watch. "Nearly four hours. Five by the time we reach her. She could be suffering from heat stroke, so we should take extra water and those snappy ice packs."

"Snappy ice packs?"

"Yeah the ones which aren't cold until you break them, then they are. Look I didn't do sports, but that's what they used." McKay tried to explain.

"I know what you mean, the instant cold packs. Good thinking Rodney." Sheppard said as she started going through the first aid kit.

"Is that it?" McKay asked noticing there were only three.

"Yes." Sheppard replied as he stuffed them into a bag. "Lets go."

As soon as they were out of the Jumper, whilst Sheppard was making sure the cloak was working, Ronon powered down the valley. When Sheppard saw the disappearing Satedan he jogged after him.

"Ronon I know you want to get to her, but we need to pace ourselves." He said calmly. "McKay collapsing is going to slow us down." He added causing Ronon to throw his head back, torn between rushing to find Jennifer and finding Jennifer and being able to help her. Reluctantly he slowed his pace. Happy Ronon was, for now, controlled Sheppard dropped back to McKay, swapping places with Teyla who went to subtly control Ronon.

"Don't" Sheppard said to McKay.

"Don't what?" McKay said confused.

"Don't reach for your canteen. It is a long trek there and back, you'll need the water later."

"That restraint would be easier if you didn't talk about water and canteens." McKay grumbled.

"Ok." Sheppard said looking round. "You know what this reminds me of?"

"Suicide?" McKay shot back.

"No. The last crusade."

"Sounds about right."

"No I mean the film. It looks like the final scene when they rode out."

"You mean Petra?"

"No Indiana Jones." Sheppard said confused.

"I know, that was filmed in Petra." McKay said.

"You've been?"

"No. Too much heat and sand. Kinda like this really. Look as much as I appreciate you trying to distract me from the fact I am greatly increasing my chances of death by skin cancer and the fact I am walking in an oven, the whole talking thing is making me even more thirsty." McKay said.

"Ok." Sheppard nodded.

Thirty minutes later McKay was struggling with his silence rule. His body felt his clothes, drenched with sweat, cling and begged him to gripe. He opened his mouth but then realised how much worse it must be for Jennifer and shut it again, before returning to trying not to think about what the sun was doing to his skin.

"How much further McKay?"

"Just two hundred and fifty yards, round that kink and straight ahead." The physicist answered causing Sheppard to call Ronon and Teyla to a halt.

"Any other lifesigns?"

"Not that I am picking up." McKay replied. After a moments silence Sheppard looked round the assembled group.

"I still think there is a good chance this is a trap, so we take it slow. As soon as we have a visual we stop and reassess." The Colonel said, hoping Ronon would not do anything rash. Once everyone had nodded they slowly made their way forward until they could see something.

They saw a small figure tied to a tree, despite the branches offering some shade the body was still horribly exposed to the sun's burning rays. Everyone wanted to approach, but common sense prevailed.

"McKay you picking up any other lifesigns?"

"Nope, but this could be on the fritz. Something is interfering with the scanner." McKay said tinkering with the hand held device. Sheppard immediately looked at Teyla.

"The Bola Kai do not possess the technology to interfere with our equipment."

"It is probably background radiation from the rocks." McKay concurred. "As far as I can tell it is just us and Jennifer."

"Ok, approach with caution." Sheppard ordered, although such a tactic was tearing at Ronon's resolve.

As they neared Sheppard quietly called out to Jennifer, but received no response. Concerned he tried again and this time Jennifer raised her head, revealing her face, red with sunburn and cuts and blackened with bruises. They also saw the gag round her mouth. As they continued to approach they saw Jennifer struggling to keep her head upright and her eyes on them. When they were just a few steps away she seemed to suddenly recognise them and started trying to speak, but all her words were caught in the gag. She tried to move, but she was bound too tight. Everyone was concerned with how worked up she was getting and wondering exactly what had happened to her. It was only as Ronon reached her Sheppard realised her actions might have a different cause.

"Stop." Sheppard exclaimed, but Ronon had already started to try and loosen Jennifer's bonds and the trap had already been sprung.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I ran into a few technical issues.

* * *

When Ronon had reached out to untie Jennifer he had sprung a trap, which caused a net to fly up from the ground, engulfing the entire team. The net continued upwards until it hung fifteen feet off the ground, swinging on a tree branch.

"Good one you oaf. You always have to think with your stomach or your libido don't you?" McKay said as he struggled to right himself in the net that they had been ensnared in.

"Is everyone ok?" Sheppard asked as he tried to reach his knife.

"Yes, but we might not be for long." Teyla said from somewhere under Sheppard.

"No need to get so optimistic on me." Sheppard replied, trying to angle himself to see what was worrying Teyla. Having twisted his body round, kicking someone in the process, he saw at least twenty Bola Kai approaching.

"I thought you said we were the only ones here McKay." Sheppard growled.

"I said as far as I could tell." McKay replied, his tone slightly erratic as the panic set in. "Oh god, they have arrows. Really sharp arrows."

"Stop your struggling." A voice, Teyla immediately recognised as the Bola Kai leader from New Athos, demanded.

"As much as I'd love to do that, it is a bit uncomfortable up here." Sheppard replied.

"Let me help then." The leader said moments before the net was cut down, resulting in the group falling hard and fast to the ground where they landed in a heap on top of Ronon.

Everyone's first thought was to raise their P90s and fight off the Bola Kai. Unfortunately the large, sharp spears hovering mere inches from their throats made them reconsider.

"Surrender." The Bola Kai leader demanded.

Reluctantly Sheppard ordered everyone to lay down their arms, ensuring he locked eyes with Ronon. As the Bola Kai began to relieve Sheppard's team from their weapons Sheppard looked round at Jennifer, trying to assess her condition. She had barely moved since they had set off the trap, but from seeing how tightly she was bound he guessed her stillness was not from choice.

Now he was closer to her he could see her reddened and burnt arms and face and couldn't help but internally wince when he thought about how sore they would feel over the next few days. When he saw the different markings on her face, the bruises and the cuts he felt angry and knew he would have trouble controlling Ronon's rage. Working his eyes down her body he saw her trouser legs had tears in and looked like she had been dragged behind something.

His focus was brought back to his team when a Bola Kai tried to take Ronon's weapons from him and the former runner growled in defiance, resulting in him receiving a heavy blow to the back of the head, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Put them in the cage, except him." The leader said pointing to McKay. "Bring him and her to my tent." He demanded as he moved his finger towards Jennifer.

"Why me?" McKay asked, his eyes widening in fear as a Bola Kai approached and roughly bound his hands in front of him. Ignoring McKay's question the Bola Kai then roughly pulled McKay to his feet as another one dragged Jennifer along.

McKay looked round at Sheppard who threw him a look that McKay had come to love and hate. The second he saw it he knew there would be trouble. Quite when the trouble would occur he wasn't sure as the remaining members of his team were now bound and were being dragged towards a cage. However, he knew for sure that trouble was coming, which he desperately hoped would result in their freedom rather than their deaths. The major problem he could foresee was that he would have to buy time.

As soon as they reached the tent McKay and Jennifer were thrown to the floor and waited in fear for the Bola Kai leader to return. McKay glanced over to Jennifer and was concerned with how she looked. Apart for the terrified rabbit look, she had clearly received some nasty blows. Wanting to be strong he tried to devise a plan to help her, something that was made nearly impossible by his own fear. He tried to give himself a pep talk, then thought it might be better to give Jennifer one instead. He was just working out what to say when something moved behind them.

"Where exactly are you from?" The leader asked as he entered the tent. Standing behind Jennifer he crouched down so his mouth was by her ear and said. "Now we have others of your people perhaps you could better serve us another way." He said, running his hand over her flinching body. "Give me the key to the portal or I will give you to my men."

"Like we'll tell you anything." McKay said trying to attract the attention of the Bola Kai.

"You think you can remain silent as the blades rip through your body? When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for me to let you tell me what you know." The leader said pulling a knife and running the blade round McKay's neck.

"Look, you may smell worse than the Wraith and have eating habits that are no better than them, but for the record space vampires are way worse than men in make-up." McKay said, really wishing he would stop speaking.

"You are vampires?" The Bola Kai asked moving round so he stood in front of Rodney, trying to replay the word in his head.

"No. The Wraith are vampires." McKay said in a tone normally reserved for Zelenka.

"The Wraith are Wraith." The Bola Kai said hitting McKay for, what he felt was, insolence.

"What was that for?" McKay shouted surprising the Bola Kai, who had been expecting another scared play thing, not an angry one.

"Do not lie to me." The leader shouted in response.

"I'm not." McKay shouted back louder, stopping the Bola Kai in his tracks. The leader looked down at Rodney, before jabbing McKay's stomach with the handle of his knife.

"You are either very brave or very stupid. Your body is not one of a warrior, so are you stupid?"

"Did you really just ask if I was stupid?" McKay questioned. "Do you know how many PhDs I have? The only reason this galaxy has not been taken over by Wraith and replicators is because of me and you ask me if I'm stupid."

Again his response took the leader by surprise, but the surprise soon turned to anger and the leader raised his arm to strike.

"Look, I am having a really bad day. It is hot, I haven't eaten for a while, I haven't slept in a while and worse than that I haven't managed to check my mail to see what the incompetent fools have done in my absence. Why? Because I have had to come out and save little miss jinxed over there, again." McKay started ranting, stopping the Bola Kai unleashing the blow. "I mean how much bad luck can someone muster? Seriously how many mirrors have you smashed?" He asked looking at Jennifer. "Don't try to look innocent. And what was with that whole leading us into a trap? I mean what good is going hmmmm, hmmmm, hmmmm? Shouting 'it's a trap' way more helpful. And the gag is no excuse." He added leaving everyone in the tent looking confused. Turning his focus back to the Bola Kai he said. "You know what? I 've had it. Do you know how hard it is to look after a bunch of dumb, incompetent, idiots? Ok, looking round you probably do. But I can't take it anymore. You want to know where I'm from fine. You want the address?" He asked as a commotion started outside. "Oh thank god." McKay said relieved. Roaring in anger the Bola Kai knocked Rodney to the ground before storming out the tent. A minute later someone entered, casting a large shadow.

Ronon quickly dropped down next to Jennifer and removed her gag. "It's ok." He assured her as he attempted to give her water. As the cool refreshing liquid crossed her lips she felt momentary relief before a wave of nausea hit her and she started to gag. As she emptied her stomach Ronon tried to comfort her. Suddenly, Ronon's grip on her tightened. Forcing her sunburnt neck round she looked at Ronon, shocked to see a pained expression. Moving her neck slightly more she saw the leader of the Bola Kai standing behind Ronon smiling and holding a bloodied knife.


	6. Chapter 6

As Jennifer was flung into the cage she saw that Teyla and Sheppard were unconscious and their hands bound to the top of the small prison. McKay was also unconscious, but like Ronon and herself, for now, although his hands were tied in front of him, they were not attached to the cage. Crawling straight over to Ronon, she tried to turn him over so she could assess his wound. After a great struggle, caused by the cramped conditions and her own weakness, she managed to roll him and reveal the bleeding wound. Doing her best in the conditions she ripped Ronon's shirt and packed it into the wound. She then looked round the cage for something that could secure it. As her eyes found Sheppard she had an idea and crawled over to him. Moving her hands to his waist she fumbled with his belt until it had come undone. She was just pulling it out of the belt loops when Sheppard stirred.

"No offence doc, but I would prefer not to make Ronon jealous." He slurred, wondering why Jennifer was removing his belt.

"Need your belt." she said as she scrambled back to Ronon and tried to secure the bandages with the belt. Something that was nearly impossible due to Ronon's weight and the fact that her hands were tied together. Finally, she managed to refasten the belt around the wound and collapsed in a wheezy heap on the floor.

"Doc." Sheppard called. "Doc." He repeated, again getting no response. Looking round he realised that McKay was also not attached to the top of the cage and manoeuvred his legs so he could nudge McKay with his foot. Eventually the gentle kicking paid off and McKay began to come round.

"Ow, my jaw." He moaned. Cracking his eyes open he saw Sheppard and asked. "What took you so long? Why are you kicking me? Wait, why are you tied up? Oh god you failed, we're still here." He concluded.

"McKay I need you to check on the doc."

"Jennifer?" McKay asked as he began to sit up. Looking round he saw Jennifer in a heap next to Ronon.

"What happened?" He asked noticing the blood soaked remnants of Ronon's shirt.

"I don't know." Sheppard said. "Check on the doc." He repeated.

McKay carefully made his way to Jennifer and gently placed a hand on her hip and gently shook her calling he name.

"She's on fire." McKay exclaimed.

"Is she sweating?" Sheppard asked.

"Do you know how hot it is, of course she's....no."

"Is her skin dry or clammy?"

"She's been barbecued, it can't be anything apart from dry." McKay replied. "Her breathing sounds wrong."

"Crap. Get over here and untie me." Sheppard ordered finding his senses were nearly fully recovered.

"What's happened?" Teyla asked groggily.

"Slight confinement issues." Sheppard explained before Rodney said, as he pulled at Sheppard's ropes.

"I can't do it. I can't get to the knot. I need a knife."

"I have one, but you'll have to get it." Teyla said trying to ignore her pounding head.

"Ok, where is it?" Rodney asked moving over to Teyla.

"Between my shoulder blades."

"Between your....right....so that would be under your shirt."

"Yes Rodney." Teyla replied calmly.

"Right...so-"

"McKay just grab the damn knife." Sheppard snapped.

"Right." McKay said, shutting his eyes and moving his hand under Teyla's shirt and up her back. After a few awkward moments of silence he quickly pulled the knife out from under Teyla's shirt. Then, avoiding eye contact with Teyla, crawled over to Sheppard and freed his hands.

"Free Teyla." Sheppard instructed as he made his way over to Ronon. Checking he had a strong pulse and the bleeding was contained he then moved onto Jennifer and tried to wake her. When she eventually began to stir Sheppard let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Doc, doc, can you hear me?" He asked as her eyes began to flutter. When her eyes opened wide enough to see Sheppard she looked confused and scared, then suddenly the look turned to recognition and she asked.

"When did you get back?"

"Back?"

"Term doesn't finish for a few weeks." She mumbled as her eyes shut again.

"Term?" Teyla asked as she crouched down besides Sheppard.

"I think she has heat stroke. We need to get out of here now. How many knives do you have?"

"I still have one more, I believe Jennifer has one...here." She said pulling a concealed knife from Jennifer's boot. "And one...here." She added moving Jennifer onto her side pulling another from between her shoulder blades.

"How did...? No actually when we are out if this you can tell me." Sheppard said.

"And me." McKay said staring wide eyed.

"McKay concentrate on getting us out of here." Sheppard ordered as Ronon groaned.

"Hey buddy, how're you doing? Try not to move."

"Jennifer?" The big Satedan slurred.

"She's over there, sleeping. So how are you doing?"

"Fine." He grunted, although his face was contorted in pain. "Head funny. Feels not right."

"Well we'll be back home in no time. Just try to rest." Sheppard said as Ronon passed out again.

"Any luck?" He asked looking round at Teyla and McKay.

"Not yet." McKay muttered.

"Something wrong Teyla?" Sheppard questioned noticing she was carefully scouring the surroundings.

"There are no guards nearby. It appears we are not being watched."

"Well that works for me." Sheppard said, although he too was feeling uneasy by the lack of guards.

"Does it not seem strange that we have been given this opportunity?" Teyla asked.

"I'd noticed that we are not exactly being watched, but we need to get the doc and Ronon treatment so we need to hope they are not Greeks bearing this gift." The Colonel answered causing confusion to run across Teyla's face. "I'll explain later. Try to get the doc up and talking. It will be easier if she can walk."

"Got it." McKay exclaimed as the cage door was no longer attached to its hinges.

"Teyla how's the doc?"

"I'm fine." Jennifer slurred.

"You're in charge of her. McKay, help me with Ronon."

"Great a hernia to go with the sunburn." McKay muttered.

"No." Jennifer said, "I need to check his wound." She added as she tried to crawl her way over to Ronon.

"Doc your makeshift bandage is working. There is nothing more we can do here. We have to go." Sheppard said slowly but forcefully.

"Jennifer you can help him more at the Jumper." Teyla said tugging her out of the cage as McKay

helped Sheppard haul Ronon out of the confined space.

"Lets go. Keep quiet." Sheppard ordered as soon as the whole group were vertical once more.

"What are you doing?" McKay hissed noticing he seemed to be taking a lot more of Ronon's weight.

"Seeing if I can see our weapons, I would prefer it if they didn't have them." Sheppard answered.

"Now's not the time. He and she need help, and I need water." McKay said nodding his head towards Ronon and Jennifer.

"I'm not suggesting stopping I was just seeing if they were accessible." Sheppard explained as he continued to scour the area.

"Well don't unless you can take your fair share of Ronon's weight." McKay snapped.

"Perhaps we should hurry, quietly." Teyla said. When the men fell quiet Teyla knew it wasn't from her suggestion. Straining her neck she managed to look between Ronon's and Sheppard's bodies and saw what had caused their sudden silence. Immediately, the arm she was not using to support Jennifer drew her knife.


	7. Chapter 7

As Sheppard, Teyla and McKay saw the shimmering reflection off a very sharp blade, Sheppard said.

"Would you believe me if I said we were just taking a walk?"

The unimpressed Bola Kai opened his mouth and shouted a warning to the others as he drew back his arm to throw the blade. He was just about to release it when a gunshot echoed. Moments later he was lying on the ground.

"'Bout time you showed up." Sheppard said as Lorne sprinted towards them to a backdrop of more gunfire.

"Sorry Sir, took a wrong turn." Lorne quipped before noticing Jennifer and Ronon. Answering the unasked question Sheppard said.

"Ronon got stabbed and the doc has heat stroke." Sheppard explained. "How secure is the area?"

"The marines I brought along are taking out the remaining hostiles. The immediate area is clear." Lorne replied handing Sheppard his hand gun and an emergency medical kit.

"Ok try to get her to take on some fluids, I'll patch Ronon, then we need to go."

"Yes Sir." Lorne replied placing a canteen of water to Jennifer's lips.

"Don't need medicine." She said shaking the canteen off her lips.

"Come on doc it's just water." Lorne said trying again. This time some water made it into Jennifer's mouth but moments later she was on her knees vomiting

"What's wrong with her?" Ronon asked trying to crawl his way over to Jennifer as Sheppard tried to redress his wound.

"It's the heat. Lorne's going to get her drinking and cool her down, but I need to stop your bleeding or she's going to waste her energy worrying about you." Sheppard said. Ronon was too dizzy and weak to argue so stopped his struggle. Instead he kept looking towards Jennifer. His meek behaviour concerned Shepaprd.

Looking back at Lorne the Colonel said. "Use all the water on her. The rest of us can wait." Nodding Lorne started to pour the water over Jennifer, hoping to cool her down, as McKay looked on silently licking his lips.

Ten minutes later Lorne and Sheppard had applied as much emergency treatment to the duo that they could and the marines were standing round them looking out for more trouble. Standing Sheppard nodded to McKay and began to bend down to pick Ronon up.

"Sir, you are dehydrated and may have a concussion I strongly advise that you let the Gabel and Davids help Ronon." Lorne said, not wanting to carry his CO back to the Jumper when he collapsed a few steps down the line. "I'll take the doc."

"That's good thinking." Sheppard said. "But I'll take your P90."

"Yes Sir." Lorne replied unclipping the gun. Having handed over the weapon he crouched down by Jennifer and asked. "You ready?"

"For what?"

"To go home?"

"Evan?" She asked, her voice slurring slightly less. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking you home." He said hoisting her to her feet. However, when he tried to hook Jennifer's arm over his shoulders she shook him off.

"No. Your body heat will make me too hot." She explained before she started to walk away from Evan. She made it two steps before loosing her balance. She was only saved from hitting the ground by Lorne's fast reflexes. This time Lorne was more forceful when he hooked Jennifer's arm over his shoulder, not giving her the choice to refuse his help.

"Where'd you park?" Sheppard asked as the group started walking.

"Next to you."

"So a long walk."

"Yep."

"You leave the windows down?"

"No Sir."

"The air con on?"

"No Sir."

"That's very green." Jennifer murmured before becoming dead weight.

"Doc?" Lorne questioned as he lay her down feeling for her pulse. "Giggs pass me your canteen." He ordered one of the marines. As he began flicking water over her he said to Sheppard. "Her pulse is racing and her breathing is ragged. We need to pick the pace up."

"Ronon, stop struggling. Lorne has this." Sheppard ordered having noticed that despite Ronon's inability to stand up straight the Satedan was trying to reach Jennifer. "Ronon, we need to get going. You need to start moving with Gable and Davids. We'll look after the doc."

Ronon looked over to Jennifer, feeling helpless. Reluctantly he allowed Gable and Davids to lead him further down the valley away from Jennifer and towards the Jumpers. Sheppard watched the trio retreat into the distance getting increasingly concerned by Ronon's lack of fight.

As soon as Lorne felt he'd done as much as he could for Jennifer he scooped her up and, with the others, hurried after Ronon.

When they reached the Jumpers the marines were told to fly one Jumper back whilst the rest hurried onto the second Jumper.

As soon as they were on board Lorne began to remove Jennifer's clothes and placed ice packs round her body, whilst Sheppard attempted to take off.

"McKay as soon as we are clear of the interference get hold of Young and get him to get back to the gate and dial, telling them to get a medic on the radio."

"Good plan, but Teyla should do it." McKay said.

"No she shouldn't." Lorne shouted. "She is kinda busy holding Ronon together."

"Well then you'll have to do the radio." McKay said to Sheppard. "I have an idea to help Jennifer." He added hurrying to the back of the Jumper, ignoring Sheppard's complaints. Once he was in the back compartment he started removing one of the side panels.

"What are you doing McKay?" Lorne asked as he tried to cool Jennifer down, whilst simultaneously trying to feel for Ronon's pulse.

"Well Jennifer's issue is her body can't regulate her temperature. Kinda like when a computer can't cool its processor."

"Does this weird analogy have a point?" Sheppard asked as he tried his radio again.

"Yes. The reason why a processor overheats is because the fans are either insufficient or broken."

"So?" Lorne asked, just as perplexed as Sheppard.

"So in order to help Jennifer cool we need to fix her fans." McKay explained as he started ripping out some of the machinery.

"Her metaphorical fans?" Lorne asked.

"Of course. When was the last time you met a human with fans?" McKay retorted. "Although in this case I am going to give her fans."

Happy to have something to concentrate on, other than McKay's ramblings, Sheppard managed to radio Young. All the while McKay continued to rip out parts of the Jumper. Finally McKay exclaimed.

"Ok this should work."

"McKay we have already dropped the Jumper's temperature." Lorne pointed out.

"I know. This is not for that." The physicist explained as he set up a series of mini fans, which he had extracted from the Jumper's scrubbers, round Jennifer. "The body looses heat by evaporation off the skin, which is why we sweat. So if we make sure she is wet and get these fans going we can get the air flow to help with the evaporation. We'd be mimicking the normal body reaction."

"That's actually quite a good plan McKay." Lorne said pouring water over Jennifer.

"What do you mean actually? Of course it's a good plan, I came up with it." McKay said indignantly.

"Sorry, not used to working with your ego. Don't suppose you have any tricks for stopping blood loss?"Lorne said looking over to Ronon.

"No." McKay answered sounding disheartened.

"We'll be at the gate in two minutes. The med teams are waiting in the Jumper bay." Sheppard called back. "How are they doing?"

"Both unconscious." Lorne said.

"The bandages are holding." Teyla commented just as Jennifer started seizing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Colonel, what happened?" Woolsey asked approaching Sheppard's bed in the infirmary.

"The Bola Kai."

"I meant specifically. What's happened to Ronon and Dr Keller? Why is the rest of your team receiving treatment?" He asked, noticing that McKay, Sheppard and Teyla were all on beds with IVs.

"Well, that's kinda a long story."

"You don't look like you're going anywhere Colonel." Woolsey pointed out.

"Ok, we got a bit dehydrated, Ronon appears to have got himself stabbed and the doc got heat stroke."

"What do you mean appears to have got himself stabbed?"

"Well none of us were actually there, but the big gash in his back looked like a knife wound." Sheppard explained.

"Am I missing something?" Woolsey asked.

"Like what?" Sheppard questioned.

"The Bola Kai are a savage people, but just use arrows and spears? They have no guns?"

"Apart from the ones they took of us." McKay answered as he moved an ice pack that was on his jaw.

"Your team and you were heavily armed, were you not?"

"Yes." Sheppard said.

"And you have on your team two of the most professional and skilful warriors in Teyla and Ronon?" Woolsey continued.

"Yes." Sheppard said, sensing him walking into a trap.

"So how did you manage to loose your weapons and how did Ronon manage to get stabbed?"

"Well there was a...we kinda stumbled into a trap." Sheppard said.

"A trap?"

"Think Return of the Jedi and substitute the Ewoks for the Bola Kai and Chewbacca for Ronon and you are pretty much there." McKay said, lifting the ice pack away from his face, causing Woolsey to jump up a level to a new state of confusion.

"Thank you C3P0." Sheppard muttered.

"And Dr McKay what happened to you?" Woolsey asked trying to follow the explanations.

"Difference of opinion with someone who is sore about not getting a part in Braveheart."

Woolsey was prevented from dwelling on his confusion by Lorne jogging into the infirmary.

"Any news?" The Major asked before noticing Woolsey was hovering. "Sorry Sir, didn't see you there."

"That's ok Major." Woolsey said.

"Still no news." Sheppard answered.

"How long before we hear something?" Lorne asked.

"No idea. Dr Cole said we'd know when there was more to know." Sheppard said.

Suddenly a commotion started in the area where Jennifer was being treated. Unable to see what was happening the team stared at the area and tried to listen in to what was happening. They could only make out bits of the conversation, none of which sounded good. Suddenly a couple of nurses hurried out of the small area and rapidly crossed the infirmary. Having reached a piece of equipment they wheeled it back over.

"Was that a ventilator?" Lorne asked. Receiving silent, worried nods from McKay, Sheppard and Woolsey.

What seemed like an eternity later Cole emerged from the surgical area in scrubs. After a brief discussion with a nurse the pair hurried over to where Jennifer was being treated. Eventually Cole once again came back into the groups line of sight. After a brief pause, seemingly to take a deep breath, the doctor moved over to the group.

"Teyla, gentlemen." Dr Cole greeted.

"Doctor, how are they?" Woolsey questioned.

"The good news is they are both stable."

"How is being on a ventilator stable?" McKay asked.

"Dr Keller was suffering from heat stroke, which was effecting her ability to breath. Due to the level of dehydration we had to push fluids through her system at a higher rate than is advisable. Doing that puts a huge strain on her organs. So a decision was taken to put her on the ventilator until we were happy that she was stable. If she continues to recover we will take her off the ventilator."

"So she'll be ok?" Lorne asked. "The seizure in the Jumper didn't do anything permanent?"

"She'll be in the infirmary for the next week, during which time we will monitor her carefully, but she should be ok. She will be weak from the heat stroke and sore from the other injuries."

"Other injuries?" Woolsey asked, not aware there were any.

"No fractures, but several bruises and her legs had some severe abrasions. Also there is the issue of the sunburn. But as long as she is careful she should make a full recovery."

"And Ronon?" Sheppard asked.

"The knife wound was fairly easy to treat and although he lost a lot of blood he should recover from the wound. However, a toxicology report showed a strange substance in his system. Is it possible the blade had been coated in something?"

"Like a poison?" McKay asked as he scanned his body for cuts.

"Possibly, although the analysis would suggest it is more of a sedative." Dr Cole explained.

"Many hunters coat their blades in substances in order to help catch their prey. I have known of tribes using both fatal and stunning coatings." Teyla said.

"But he'll be ok?" Sheppard pressed, not caring how whatever it was got into Ronon's system.

"As I said the substance appears to only be a sedative, so I am expecting no long term problems from that and the wound has been treated so he is no longer loosing blood."

"What aren't you telling us?" Sheppard asked sensing a huge but.

"His recovery won't be quick and I imagine he will find it very difficult."

"Why?"

"His leg. He won't be able to walk."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this is short, the next one will be longer.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Jennifer felt was a sharp burning sensation in her throat. As she tried to swallow she became aware of just how dry how mouth was. The only thing anywhere near comparable to the pain in her throat was her pounding head. There did seem to be some relief to her lips. Something cold and moist seemed to be running along her lip and hovering just above her teeth. Remembering how much she had craved water and feeling how dry her mouth was, her tongue, almost subconsciously, moved towards the source of the cool, moist sensation. As her tongue hit the source of the relief she opened her eyes and saw Lorne hovering above her feeding her ice chips.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lorne asked when he noticed that she was awake.

"She's been roasted alive and beaten up by some barbarians. How do you think she feels?" McKay said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm ok." Jennifer said, her voice hoarse.

"You think you're ready to drink some water?" Lorne asked. As soon as Jennifer nodded he held a beaker up to her lips. After Jennifer had a sip Lorne removed the beaker and commented. "Look at that you drunk without feeling the need to throw up on my shoes, you must be feeling better."

Jennifer looked at Lorne confused and unsure of what he was talking about, but she had something more important to ask about.

"Where's Ronon?"

"He's...well..." McKay started. His hesitation causing Jennifer to sit upright, ignoring the dizziness that washed over her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He's ok." Lorne said, trying to reassure her. "Do you remember any of what happened?"

"Bits, it's all fuzzy. Evan, please tell me."

"He's ok." He repeated. "But he got stabbed."

"Stabbed?" Jennifer asked, trying to remember. "How's that ok?" She questioned as she started to pull the IV lines from the cannula in her hand.

"What are you doing?" McKay asked. "You can't just take those out."

"Yes I can." She retorted as Lorne placed his hands a centimetre away from her biceps, not wanting to touch them due to the sunburn.

"Jennifer. He is ok, they will wheel him over here soon, they are just running more tests. But I promise you he is fine."

"Then why's Rodney avoiding looking me in the eye?" Jennifer asked, her voice once again hoarse.

"Probably because he compared you to a computer and saw you almost naked."

"What?" Jennifer asked, her head feeling thick.

"Dr Keller you're awake." Marie said approaching the bed, as she did so she immediately noticed Jennifer's confused look and the fact she was sitting up. "I warned you two, she is not to be aggravated or stressed." The nurse said sternly looking from McKay to Lorne. "Both of you out now." She ordered whilst looking at a screen. Shaking her head she injected something into Jennifer's IV knocking her out.

When Jennifer next woke up both Lorne and McKay had disappeared. Scanning round the room she guessed from the lack of activity that it must be night time on Atlantis. She sat up and continued looking for signs of life and Ronon. When she saw neither she became concerned and unhooked herself from her IVs. She swung her feet off the edge of the bed and stood. Unfortunately she had not realised how weak she was and as soon as her weight was transferred off the bed she started to crumple. She reached out and tried to grab anything that might steady herself and stop her decent. Unfortunately she only managed to grab the IV stand so when she did hit the ground there was a silence shattering clanging as the metal stand fell firstly on her then to the floor. She barely had time to register the pain before two strong arms were lifting her up and placing her on the bed.

"I'm sure there are easier ways to get attention round here." Sheppard smiled when he was confident Jennifer was ok. The CMO did not have a chance to respond as disapproving infirmary staff descended on her, insisting on running tests and reinstalling her IVs.

"Dr Keller, it is important that you do not exert your body for a few more days. You need to remain as still as possible. You also must keep the IVs in place, your body's electrolytes are still off base." The attending physician started to lecture, although Jennifer was not paying him too much attention. Her concern was still Ronon's whereabouts. She tried to look past the fussing staff towards Sheppard, but her eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

The third occasion that she woke up she found herself feeling better than before as her head was not quite as sore. However, as she remembered being sedated, twice, she began to grow annoyed. Reaching down, her eyes still shut, she once again attempted to free herself from the IV drips only to have two hands stopping her.

"No you don't doc. It's important you keep those in." Someone said. When Jennifer had placed the voice she said, whilst trying to open her eyes.

"Colonel? Where's Ronon?"

"Recovery." Sheppard answered.

"Recovery? Why? What happened? Was the stab wound worse than they thought?" Jennifer fired off, all weariness gone from her system.

"The stab wound is healing nicely, but it turns out Ronon managed to tear his cruciate ligament so as soon as they were sure he really was stable from the knife wound op, they operated again to fix his knee."

"When did he have time to bust his knee?" Jennifer asked, but before Sheppard had a chance to answer Jennifer continued. "How bad is it? Who did the surgery? Where's his chart?"

"Slow down doc. We have no idea when he did his knee. You can ask him when he is more with it. As for how bad it is, everyone seems confident that he will recover as long as he takes it easy and follows all the rules. McKay suggested putting him in a coma for six months, your staff disagreed. Mind you when he comes to and gets grouchy I bet they'll change their minds. As for your other two questions I have no idea."

"Are you sure they think he'll be ok? A torn cruciate ligament for someone like Ronon could be life changing if not treated properly."

"Trust me I know. But they seemed confident that what ever they did will work as long as he is careful. Apparently Ronon's physiology means that the tendon they used to repair the ligament will be robust and …. while I am not sure about all the details they said it would work." Sheppard assured her.

"Is he awake?"

"According to Marie he's going to be non compos mentus for a few more hours." The Colonel answered as Jennifer attempted to free herself once more. "Doc, he is ok. You, however, not so ok." He added causing her so freeze.

"Why? What happened?"

"No one's told you?" Sheppard asked.

"Told me what? The only times I remember being awake people have sedated me." She said, the frustration evident in her voice.

"Well I should probably get a doctor then." Sheppard said, beginning to look uncomfortable.

"No." Jennifer said. "Please tell me or pass me my chart."

"Your chart has been hidden. No one trusted you not to look and self diagnose. I'll get Cole or Marie, they are both around here somewhere." Sheppard said springing up and leaving before Jennifer had the chance to object. Miffed that she had been left Jennifer decided to go and seek answers herself. She had just removed the first IV when Marie entered.

"Dr Keller it is very important that you leave that in." The nurse said.

"Why?" Jennifer asked, hoping for answers.

"You suffered from heat stroke, which caused significant problems."

"Like what?"

"As well as the dehydration your organs became swollen. We had to place you on a ventilator for a couple of hours as your lungs were struggling to cope with the treatment. We also had to give you benzodiazepine and until that is out of your system we won't know if there has been any muscle degradation. For now it is very important that you do not place any strain on your organs." Marie reeled off. "You were lucky they got you here when they did. Please don't waste their effort." The nurse added.

After a pause when Jennifer tried to process everything that Marie had said the injured CMO asked.

"What about Ronon?"

"The knife wound is healing nicely. The knee surgery went well, but as you know there is a long road to go before we know the full impact of the tear. We are however concerned about the foreign substance in his system."

"What foreign substance?" Jennifer asked. As Marie explained Ronon's blood tests Jennifer's mind raced with possibilities and consequences of what the substance could mean.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey." McKay said as Jennifer opened her eyes.

"Hey." Jennifer answered in kind as a glass was immediately held out in front of her. Turning she saw Lorne at her side.

"Morning, they said you had to drink this." The Major said helping Jennifer take the glass of purplish liquid. As she drunk it down, pulling a face at the taste, Lorne quipped. "From your expression I am assuming it tastes as healthy as it sounds. On the bright side the more you drink the sooner you get out of here. And before you ask Ronon should be wheeled out here in the next three to four hours."

"Speaking of Ronon, Sheppard said you know that he has had two surgeries." McKay said, immediately causing Jennifer to worry about what was coming next. "So anyway, you know how it is important to not stress him out?" He blundered on. "So I was thinking it is probably a good idea not to mention anything I may have said or done."

"Ever?" Lorne asked, resulting in McKay glaring at him.

"I meant on the planet, while we were in the Bola Kai tent and I, whilst trying to protect you, said some things to draw Braveheart's attention over to me." McKay said to Jennifer.

"What did you say?" Lorne asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"That's none of your business." McKay snapped.

"But you're worried about Ronon's reaction so it must be bad and it must be worse than the whole computer analogy and the nak... Jumper thing, so it must be, I can't even comprehend how bad it could be."

"Wait." Jennifer said looking at the two men. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?" McKay asked hopefully. When Jennifer continued to look confused he said, smiling. "Well in that case just forget this whole conversation."

Jennifer eyed Rodney suspiciously, but was too tired to take the conversation further instead she asked Lorne. "You sure Ronon is ok?"

"I promise you he is fine."

"What about Lars? Did yo-"

"He's fine." Lorne assured her. "Well his leg is a bit lighter than it was before, but he'll be fine. In fact, he is keen on seeing you when you are up for it. He said he has something to make you feel better. You want me to get him or you want to sleep for a bit?"

"Should he be moving about?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes." Lorne replied. "Tell you what I let McKay entertain you and if you are not in a coma when I return with the Lieutenant you can ask him yourself." The Major smiled innocently at Jennifer and McKay before disappearing.

"Hello Dr Keller." Lars greeted as he wheeled himself over to Jennifer's bed, Lorne walking by his side.

"Hi." Jennifer smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Well adding ventilation to my leg did not help me feel any cooler on that planet. And right now it seems a bit of an extreme experiment. I did however get nursed by the lovely Jovana on the planet and when I return I will have a good scar, so life is not all bad." He answered. "As promised I have brought you something to help pass the time and to educate you about Sweden." He said passing Jennifer a USB stick. As she took it he explained. "It has Svenska Hollywoodfruar on it."

"Really?" McKay asked.

"You've heard of it?" Jennifer questioned. "What is it?"

"Swedish Hollywood Wives." Lars said.

"Wow, that sounds like fun." Lorne muttered before looking at McKay. "Wait you watch it?"

"No, well not really." McKay said, beginning to look flustered.

"Hang on. Swedish Hollywood wives? Lars are all the wives blondes?" Lorne asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Why am I suddenly not surprised."

"What they look like has nothing to do with it." McKay said reddening.

"Sure."

"I watch it because of Anna Anka."

"Who?"

"The national hero of Sweden." Jennifer chipped in.

"You were listening." Lars smiled. "She is-" He started to explain only for Lorne to cut in.

"A beautiful blonde?"

"You know her?" Lars asked.

"No, but I know McKay."

"I watch it out of support for Paul Anka."

"Paul Anka?" Lorne asked.

"Canadian singer and song writer and husband to Anna Anka." McKay explained defiantly.

"I would have taken you for more of a Celine Dion fan, oh wait she isn't blonde." Lorne said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Lieutenant." A nurse said, coming up behind Lars. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like getting physio?"

"I was just getting a second opinion." Lars responded looking hopefully at an unsympathetic Jennifer as he was wheeled away from the group.

By the time Ronon was wheeled out towards the main area Jennifer was asleep again and oblivious to Ronon's concerned and pining looks.

"Don't worry she'll wake up soon. Right now she needs the rest." Sheppard said following Ronon's gaze.

"Yes she does as does Ronon." Marie said. "If I sense you are preventing that I will throw you out of here. I don't want a repeat of the recovery room." She said sternly walking off.

"What happened in the recovery room?" McKay asked feeling like he had missed something.

"Ronon tried to make a run, or a hop for it, which was apparently all my fault." Sheppard said. "So I was evicted from recovery." Looking over to Ronon he asked. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired." Ronon answered gruffly as he continued to stare at Jennifer.

"Awake enough to answer a question?" The Colonel probed, when Ronon grunted Sheppard asked. "So when did you do your knee in?"

"Not sure." Ronon replied. "It felt wrong after McKay landed on me when the netting was cut. But I can't remember anything after getting stabbed so could have been then."

"How can you not know?" McKay asked. "A torn ligament isn't something you can ignore."

"Says the voice of experience." Sheppard said.

"Hey, I'll have you know I tore a tendon in my big toe once and that was agony."

"Your big toe?" Sheppard said unimpressed.

"Mock me all you want but if it ever happens to you don't expect sympathy." McKay retorted.

"Ok, but to clarify you are happy with being mocked." Sheppard said causing the physicist to scowl.

"Perhaps we should get some food." Teyla said, stopping the bickering. As Sheppard followed Teyla's focus he realised that Jennifer was beginning to come round.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll see you later big guy." Sheppard said, although he doubted Ronon was paying him any attention.

When Jennifer opened her eyes and looked round she saw Ronon staring at her. Allowing herself to momentarily loose herself in his swirling brown eyes she eventually said.

"Hey."

"You ok?" Ronon immediately asked.

"I will be. What about you, how's your back and knee?"

"Fine." Ronon said, still trying to assess how well Jennifer was really doing.

"You lied to me." Jennifer said looking at Ronon. When the former runner furrowed his eyebrows in confusion she explained. "You promised you'd come back without a scratch."

"I did. I just went out again, didn't make any promises about that mission. Besides I did come back without a scratch."

"Ronon you were stabbed." Jennifer exclaimed. Ronon looked round and saw Marie, who he waved over. When she arrived he asked.

"Is my wound just a scratch?"

"A scratch?" Marie asked in disbelief. "A three inch knife wound is not a scratch and don't even think about breaking out of here early." She said before storming off.

"Told you, not a scratch." Ronon said smugly to Jennifer.

"You've been spending too much time with Sheppard." Jennifer muttered as she reached over and placed her hand on Ronon's.

"You ok?" Ronon asked when he noticed that Jennifer was beginning to go red in the face.

"Just a bit hot." Jennifer said.

As Jennifer appeared to get redder Ronon noticed that she was also beginning to fidget in an attempt to cool herself.

"What's wrong?" Ronon asked beginning to get concerned.

"Hot. They need to turn the air con up." Jennifer said now looking as uncomfortable as she was red.

"It's not hot in here." Ronon said looking round for help. Not seeing anyone Ronon bellowed out. "Marie."

In under a minute the nurse arrived at Ronon's side. When she realised what the problem was she raised the alarm and Jennifer was quickly wheeled away.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the feedback. Have a great 2010. Next chapter up in the new year.


	11. Chapter 11

"So are we off missions for a bit?" McKay asked as he chewed on a sandwich. "With Ronon out of commission for a while." He added, trying to explain his reasoning.

"Haven't given it much thought." Sheppard said. "Why you want to go back to Earth and see Jeannie?"

"No." McKay replied quickly causing both Teyla and Sheppard to raise their eyebrows.

"Do you not like seeing your sister?" Teyla asked.

"Jeannie fine, the tree hugging, tofu eating husband not so much. But I was thinking of going through some of the labs we have uncovered recently."

"The labs Woolsey banned you from?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes."

"Good luck with that one."

"I thought you could use your influence to get him to change his mind."

"Why'd I do that?"

"It would keep me out of your hair and I would stop testing Ancient devices on you for a week."

"I thought you now had the Ancient gene too." Teyla said. "Why do you keep insisting on using John?"

"His is natural and the strongest. We get much better results using him." McKay answered as he moved onto his chocolate cake.

"So you admit to using me?" Sheppard said feigning hurt.

"What answer would get you to work on Woolsey?" McKay asked as their radios crackled to life. As they all received the message to report to the infirmary they jumped up and ran from the mess hall. When they arrived they first noticed that Ronon was asleep and hooked up to oxygen and second that Jennifer was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Sheppard asked grabbing a doctor.

"Dr Cole will be out in a minute." The doctor said. "Please I am needed through there." He added when Sheppard did not release his grip. Reluctantly the colonel let go of the doctor's arm and moved to wait by Ronon.

As the minutes passed by Sheppard grew more and more restless. The fact that there was not a swarm of doctors hovering over Ronon he took as a good sign. However, Ronon was wearing an oxygen mask which he hadn't been earlier and that he assumed was not a good sign. Then there was the fact that he had obviously been sedated and the only reasons he could think of were either he had taken a turn for the worse, in which case the doctors would be using him as a pin cushion or Jennifer had taken a turn for the worse and Ronon had got agitated. The fact that Jennifer was missing pointed to the latter. Part of him felt relieved that it was not Ronon who had worsened, but that relief turned to guilt as he was giving more importance to Ronon's health that Jennifer's. A guilt that deepened when he knew how it would effect Ronon if anything did happen to Jennifer. Sighing he began to pace along side Ronon's bed, his behaviour drawing Rodney's and Teyla's attention. They were, however, unsure what they could do to help.

When Dr Cole finally emerged Sheppard's greeting was more harsh than he had intended.

"Cole what the hell is going on here?"

"What was that? Channelling Ronon's personality?" McKay asked causing Sheppard to glare at the physicist, but the Colonel accepted the criticism so more calmly he said.

"Sorry, I just want to know what's happened to Ronon and where's the doc?"

"Dr Keller is back in intensive care, purely as a precautionary measure."

"Intensive care? What happened?" McKay asked.

One of the effects of heat stroke is the body looses its ability to regulate temperature."

"Forever?" McKay interrupted.

"No, but it can last for several months. As a result of the lack of regulation the patient can become very hot or very cold and can't naturally restore the balance. After you left Dr Keller began to get very hot. Due to the damage suffered when you brought her in we were concerned that such an episode could lead to organ damage so we have put her in intensive care so we can regulate her temperature and check her organs."

"How bad is she?" McKay asked.

"At the moment she seems fine, we have got her temperature back down and everything is looking ok. But, we are concerned about the added stress this is causing her body so we are going to take a cautious approach." Cole explained before looking once again at Sheppard. "When Dr Keller was taken into intensive care Ronon began to get agitated and became wheezy. We sedated him and put him on oxygen to keep him calm and find out why he was suffering from minor breathing difficulties."

"And?" Sheppard pressed.

"We're not sure." Cole confessed. "It could be a result of the foreign substance we detected in his system when he was brought in."

"I thought you said that was a sedative." Sheppard said.

"We thought it was. It seemed to behave like one." Cole said. "However, it is remaining in his system, which is unusual. Up until now it has not seemed to have a detrimental effect on Ronon so we have ignored it."

"But now you think it could be important."

"It is hard to tell and without a sample of the actual substance it will be impossible to know."

"If we got you the substance would it help?" Sheppard asked.

"It is a definite possibility." The doctor responded.

"But not a certainty?" McKay asked, not liking where this was going.

"No." Cole conceded, "but I do believe having a sample will be the quickest ways to get answers."

"Ok, we'll be back as soon as we can." Sheppard said.

"Back?" McKay groaned.

"Gear up, make sure you get plenty of water." Sheppard ordered looking towards Teyla and McKay. "I'm going to tell Woolsey."


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok, we all set?" Sheppard asked jogging into the Jumper.

"Rodney said he will be here in a minute, he had to-" Teyla started on for the object of her words to enter the Jumper panting.

"Ok I'm here." He said.

"'Bout time." The Colonel threw back as he turned round to look at Rodney. "What the hell have you done?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the face paint." Sheppard said shaking his head and moving to the pilot seat.

"It is factor 60 sun block. I have already had my year's worth of UV radiation."

"Do you not think that is a little excessive?" Teyla asked carefully, still trying to take in the thick white and green cream layered on Rodney's face and hands.

"You can never be too careful." McKay answered.

"I'd hate to see your definition of safe sex." Sheppard muttered, before cringing and trying to wipe the thought from his mind. Ignoring the Colonel McKay said.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous UV radiation can be for white males, who were brought up in cold sun limited environments? No, I didn't think so, well don't worry because there are several papers I can give you."

"I'm sure she is thrilled. In the mean time sit down and start scanning for anything that shouldn't be here." Sheppard ordered as the Jumper crossed the event horizon.

"I thought we got rid of all the Bola Kai?" McKay said getting worried.

"Which is why I am asking you to scan for something that shouldn't be here." Sheppard explained.

"And what exactly am I meant to look for? Bows and arrows don't emit e-m fields and therefore don't show up on the scanner."

"Seeing your fondness of arrows I would have thought that you'd have worked out a solution to that."

"Like what Colonel Mensa?"

"That's your job." Sheppard answered causing McKay to snort. "But I could always paint a target on your six and dangle you out of the Jumper."

"You wou..." McKay began before retreating into his seat and glaring at Sheppard.

"Ok when we land we will head back to where the doc was being held. Hopefully there will be samples of the poison there. At the very least we can collect all the discarded weapons, well weapon heads, and take those back. So make sure you are each carrying one of those bags, and yes that does include you McKay."

An hour later the team were scouring the deserted camp for any traces of the poison. Guessing that they had coated the weapons off-world they began to collect the weapon heads hoping that they would hold the answer they were looking for. As they searched though something was worrying Teyla. Shutting her eyes she tried to focus on the sounds, listening for anything that was out of place. But all she heard was a deathly hush. However, she could still not shake off the feeling of doubt that she had.

"What's wrong?" Sheppard asked approaching the Athosian.

"He is not here."

"Who?"

"The leader of the Bola Kai."

"You think he got away?"

"I don't know. I have an uneasy feeling."

"Well we will try to wrap this up quickly."

"But John, Ronon was stabbed by his knife. That may be the only blade to have the poison on."

"I know but-"

"Let me look for him. There are some tracks I can follow."

"I'm not letting you go after him alone." Sheppard said quickly.

"I am more than capable of handling him."

"Really so the whole beating you to a pulp on New Athos was what? A blip?'

"I was unarmed and unprepared on New Athos. That will not be the case this time." Teyla said resolutely. "This could be Ronon's best chance."

"Then I'm coming as well."

"No. I will be more effective alone. Besides you should protect Rodney." Teyla replied. Sheppard did not like the idea, but recognised the determination in Teyla's eyes.

"Go." He said reluctantly. "But we leave here in one hour."

"I will not need an hour." Teyla replied before jogging off into the distance.

"Where's Teyla going?" McKay asked.

"To track down an old acquaintance." Sheppard replied, watching Teyla's retreating body.

"By herself?"

"Yes by herself."

"Ignoring the stupid risk and the fact she'll be in danger, what if he's alive? Won't she need help bringing him back?"

"He won't be coming back." Sheppard said turning.

"He won't?" McKay asked confused. Then as realisation dawned he pulled a face and went back to collecting the blades.

As time ticked by Sheppard kept looking back towards where Teyla had disappeared hoping for some sign that she was ok. Every so often he reached for his radio, but each time pulled back, just incase the noise compromised Teyla. He knew it was a mistake to let her go, but the knife could have held the key to saving Ronon. However, he knew that if anything did happen to Teyla, Ronon would never forgive him and he would never forgive himself.

"Ok, I have got every sharp metal thing I could find. I also got every bottle that was in the tent." McKay said, pulling Sheppard away from his inner turmoil. "Any news from Teyla?"

Sheppard was about to answer in the negative when he suddenly saw a shadow falling on the valley floor. Gripping his P90 he waited for the figure to emerge. When it was Teyla that emerged he relaxed slightly and jogged over.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"You find what you were looking for?"

"Yes."

"And?" McKay pressed joining the conversation.

"He will not cause problems for anyone else." Teyla said.

"Not that I want to question your … decisive approach to human life, but couldn't he have told us something if he were alive?" McKay asked.

"He would not have said anything." Teyla said curtly. "I have the blade."

"Good. Let's go." Sheppard said picking up a bag.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I am really sorry this update took so long - I got snowed in at work for a few days.

* * *

Sheppard, Teyla and McKay marched down the corridors of Atlantis, each carrying a large bag that clinked with each stride. When they entered the infirmary they walked towards Cole who was looking down a microscope. As they walked Sheppard looked round and noticed that Ronon was no longer on the main area.

"What happened? Where's Ronon?" Sheppard asked.

"His condition has deteriorated. We have had to put him on a ventilator, his lungs are no longer working." Cole explained.

"You know why yet?"

"No." Cole confessed.

"These may help." Sheppard said dropping his bag at the doctor's feet. "They contain every blade we could find." He explained before taking the knife off Teyla. "But this is the one that actually stabbed him." Taking the knife Cole hurried off to the other side of the infirmary.

"You're welcome." McKay muttered scratching his neck.

"Is something wrong Rodney?" Teyla asked. "You have been scratching ever since we got on the Jumper."

"I just itch." He muttered.

"Perhaps it is an allergic reaction to the sun block." Teyla suggested.

"Yeah, you check to see if they put citric in it?" Sheppard asked causing the physicist to start wiping the block off his skin.

"Well?" Sheppard asked as Cole returned, all joviality gone from the Colonel's voice.

"I am still running tests. As soon as I know something I will tell you." Cole said.

"Can we see him?" Sheppard questioned. It looked like the doctor was about to deny the request, but following a sigh instead the answer was.

"He needs rest. One of you can sit with him, but it is very important that he remains calm."

"Why?"

"His blood pressure is spiking."

"When were you going to tell us that important piece of information?" McKay asked.

"You didn't give me a chance." Cole said. "Currently he is stable, but I'd like to keep it that way. So whoever sits with him is to persuade him to sleep."

"What about Jennifer?" McKay asked. "Anything you're not telling us about her?"

"Dr Keller is stable, but we are keeping her in isolation in intensive care."

"That doesn't sound stable." McKay said suspiciously.

"It is important that she rests and remains calm." Cole started.

"So you are hiding the fact that Ronon is sick by keeping her isolated." Sheppard concluded.

"Pretty much." Cole shrugged.

"I thought you voodoo witch doctors prided yourself on ethics." McKay said.

"Currently I don't have time to debate ethics with you Dr McKay. I need to run some more tests. One of you can sit with Ronon. Major Lorne is in with Dr Keller right now, Dr McKay you can go in as well, but she is not to learn about Ronon." Cole said sternly before walking off.

"You go." Teyla said squeezing Sheppard's arm. "I'll debrief Woolsey." Sheppard looked down at Teyla and she saw guilt and gratitude swirling in the Colonel's eyes. "I'll return soon." Teyla said before leaving the infirmary.

When Cole came in to check on Ronon two hours later Sheppard immediately started to interrogate the doctor.

"Colonel please, your attitude is not helping." Cole said riling Sheppard further. "We found something on the blade Teyla brought back. Currently we are running tests. As soon as I know anything definite I'll let you know. In the mean time I will find answers quicker without the interruptions." Scrunching his eyebrows Sheppard stared at Cole's back as the doctor left the room.

His fuming was cut short by a noise coming from Ronon's bed.

"Take it easy buddy. You need to keep the tube thing in your throat." Sheppard said. When Ronon had calmed slightly he explained. "There was something on the blade that stabbed you which has caused your lungs to not work very well. That will keep them working, but you need to rest." When he finished Ronon made a sound muffled by the tube, which was helping him breath. "Yeah, you can't talk, but I was guessing you didn't care too much about that." The Colonel said, when Ronon made a strange grunting sound again Sheppard continued. "No it won't be for long, just until they give you the cure." This time Ronon made more effort to speak and started to move his arm. "Yeah I know, it sucks being here, but they really are working hard to solve this so you just have to hang in there." Sheppard's words only seemed to agitate Ronon further.

"I believe Ronon was enquiring about Jennifer." Teyla suggested from the door way. Her words immediately causing Ronon to attempt to nod his head.

"He was? You were?" Sheppard asked. "I was sure that was your 'being ill sucks' grunt." He continued causing Ronon to get agitated again.

"She is fine." Teyla intervened. "They are hiding your condition from her because they worry it may have a bad affect on her." Her words calmed the Satedan immediately. "It is still important that she is not put under any stress so you need to stay calm." Teyla said walking up to Ronon and squeezing his hand. "And you need to rest." She added as a medical team sprinted into the room.

"You two need to leave now." Cole ordered as Marie entered the room wheeling a trolley of supplies.

"What's happening?" Sheppard asked.

"Colonel we don't have time for this. I need you to leave before it's too late." Cole said as a burly nurse ushered the pair from the room.


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell is going on in there?" Sheppard asked as he paced up and down the infirmary. Teyla looked at Sheppard but, lost in her own concern, moved her head back round and watched the sealed off area, which was Ronon's room.

For an hour the pair waited as infirmary staff rushed in and out of the room, sometimes carrying equipment or boxes, other times carrying nothing. Throughout no one would talk to them. As the time ticked by Sheppard grew more and more worried and frustrated. His frustration evolved into anger and he began clenching his fist.

"What's going on?" McKay asked exiting the intensive care unit where Jennifer was housed.

"Don't know. That's the problem." Sheppard said.

"They found out what was making Ronon ill, but threw us out of the room before telling us what. Since then they have been treating him." Teyla explained, partly relieved that Rodney was acting as a distraction.

"You want me to hack the infirmary files?" McKay offered.

"You can do that?" Sheppard asked.

"Of course I can do that." McKay replied.

"Then do it." Sheppard ordered. Happy to oblige McKay picked up a tablet PC and began typing. He had not made it very far when the door to Ronon's room opened again and Cole emerged.

"Well?" Sheppard asked.

"We identified the substance on the blade as containing Thebaine and Thallium."

"Thallium? But he hasn't lost any hair yet and what the hell is Thebaine?" Sheppard asked

"Thallium. Oh god he's going to die." McKay proclaimed gloomily.

"Thallium?" Teyla asked, immediately picking up on Sheppard's and McKay's concern.

"It is a poison that lots of regimes on Earth used to get rid of dissidents. It causes a very nasty death." McKay explained.

"The dose of Thallium was not lethal, it was akin to the level used to treat ringworm in the thirties. However, although not fatal it was effecting him. Thebaine is an opiate again with side effects. It is a combination of these two that were causing the problems." Cole said trying to allay their fears.

"But he was stabbed days ago. Why is he only suffering now?" Teyla questioned.

"Thallium is very slow acting. It replaces the useful potassium ions in the body with inert ones. Eventually leading to a full break down of the nervous system. The replacement of ions can take a long time."

"So what are you doing about it?" McKay asked.

"We have started him on dialysis and are giving him potassium ferric ferrocyanide."

"Cyanide?" McKay repeated eyes wide.

"Ferrocyanide yes. It is the most effective treatment for thallium poisoning."

"Well when will we know if it works? What long term problems will it cause?" Sheppard asked.

"We'll know in the next few hours if it is working. As for long term effects it is wait and see." Cole said. "Now I need to go back and monitor Ronon. I am afraid you'll not be able to see him for a few hours." With that Cole left the group alone. As soon as the doctor was out of sight McKay went back to his computer.

"What are you doing McKay?" Sheppard asked.

"Checking to see if they are telling us the whole story and checking to see if the treatment is right."

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

"I'll cross check with my medical reference materials."

"What medical reference materials?"

"The ones I downloaded off the net last time we were back on Earth. I find that it is always best to be prepared." McKay explained leaving the Colonel shaking his head.

As the hours passed by the group were getting more and more drained. Teyla and Sheppard couldn't remember the last time they had slept and it was only the stomach churning worry that kept them awake. Even McKay, energised by the opportunity to prove the doctors wrong, was beginning to struggle to keep his eyes open. Finally, a weary looking Cole approached.

"The treatment seems to be working. We have even taken him of the ventilator. If you wish to see him you can, but it is still important that he rests. So I am limiting visitors to two at a time maximum. However, all three of you look like you need rest so I am going to ban you from the infirmary until you have got some sleep. Colonel you can stay for a maximum of three hours, the rest of you I don't want to see for at least three hours." Cole said. Too tired to put up a fight Sheppard moved to Ronon's room whilst Teyla and McKay silently left the infirmary.

"What's wrong with him?" Jennifer asked as she staggered into Ronon's two hours later room. Looking up, surprised at Jennifer's presence Sheppard responded.

"Doc? Should you be up?"

"I'm fine. What's wrong with him?" Standing Sheppard moved over to Jennifer and put her arm over his shoulders before guiding her over to a chair. Once he had sat her down he asked.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing. No one will tell me anything. They have stonewalled me for days." she said, with a tone of frustration.

"The poison that was on the blade began to make him sick. But they found out what it was and have given him the antidote. Since then he has been improving quickly, even for Ronon."

"What kind of poison?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know all the details." Sheppard lied, not wanting to do anything to upset Jennifer and make her ill again. "You want me to get Cole in here to explain stuff?" He asked, hoping Jennifer would agree as that would result in her being escorted back to her bed where she clearly belonged.

"No. We both know what will happen if I am found in here." Jennifer said staring at Sheppard. "I just need to see Ronon and not be treated like an invalid." Sheppard opened his mouth to state the obvious, but on seeing Jennifer's steely look he thought better of it.

"Ok. I'm in enough trouble with Cole as it is so I am going to leave the two of you alone so I can deny knowing you are in here."

"Thanks." Jennifer said.

"No problem." The Colonel replied, squeezing Jennifer's shoulder as he left.

"Hey Jennifer." Rodney said entering Ronon's room a while later, before doing a double take. "Um, why are you here?" He asked. Jennifer looked away from Ronon towards Rodney, whilst still gripping Ronon's hand and raised her eyebrows. "Ok, stupid question. What I meant was, should you be here? You know instead of your bed?"

"I'm fine." Jennifer replied. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you?" McKay asked beginning to panic.

"Don't play dumb Rodney. Why didn't you tell me how bad Ronon was?"

"I wanted to, but your staff said it would be dangerous for you to know. Then they threatened to inject me with lemon juice." He said looking down at his feet. Jennifer looked at Rodney with a stare so piercing that Rodney felt like his soul was being torn apart. "I'm sorry." He mumbled as Ronon began to stir. Immediately switching her attention back to the Satedan, Jennifer carefully rubbed his hand, gently coaxing him back into consciousness.

"Jenn...ifer." He hoarsely moaned as his eyes opened.

"Hi." Jennifer smiled, although her eyes began watering with relief.

"Ok, well, I just be off then." Rodney said, although neither Jennifer or Ronon paid him any attention. Nor did either of them notice when he slipped from the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Two strong hands gripped Ronon's thigh and calf and began to manipulate his leg causing him to sweat with pain. He refused to growl or cry out though, he would not give his tormentor that satisfaction. Instead he lay trying to ignore the pain radiating from his knee. Finally the hands let go and a voice too timid to be associated with pain said.

"That's it for today Ronon. It is showing real signs of improvement, but you need to keep doing the exercises as I have prescribed, no more. I'll just re-secure the brace then I'll get the Colonel in." Ronon did not respond, instead he just mentally ticked off another session of physio.

"You ready buddy?" A far too cheerful John Sheppard said entering the room.

"Let's go." Ronon said gruffly as he sat up.

"Chair or crutches?"

"Chair." Ronon said, despite the fact that being stuck in the contraption was tearing at his soul.

"Still following doctors' orders, I'm impressed." Sheppard said as he helped his friend into the chair. Ronon remained silent. "So do you want to get food or go back to your room?"

"Room." Ronon replied grouchily.

"Room it is." The Colonel said wheeling Ronon away from the rehab area. "So how's the leg doing?"

"Fine."

"And the physio?"

"On Sateda we had a name for those who enjoyed inflicting so much pain on people."

"Yeah what was that?"

"Wraith." Ronon growled causing the Colonel to crack a grin.

"And how's the doc?"

"Ok."

"That's not an overwhelmingly positive response. These things take time Ronon, you just need to be there for her."

"But I can't do that." Ronon replied frustrated. "I can't walk right now so how I can promise to protect her. I can't even hold her as she overheats. And she won't talk to me about what happened. So how can I help her?"

"Just being there will be enough." Sheppard assured his friend. "But how do you think she's doing? Apart from not having your manly presence."

"Ok I guess. She says she's fine, she jokes around, seems happy on the surface, but..."

"She'll talk when she's ready." Sheppard suggested as he wheeled Ronon into his quarters.

"Where is the doc?"

"Shrink. Woolsey's forcing her to go. She should be back in a bit."

"Might do her some good." Sheppard said as the doors to the quarters hissed open once more.

"Hey doc." Sheppard greeted when Jennifer entered the room.

"Colonel."

"How's your recovery going? Are you a less grumpy patient than Ronon."

"Is he being grumpy?" Jennifer asked.

"Are the Wraith ugly?"

"I thought you and Todd had something special." Jennifer threw back causing Sheppard to scrunch his eyes and stare at the doctor, who smiled sweetly.

"You want to come to the mess hall and get some food?" The Colonel eventually asked.

"Not right now, the walk from Brown's office has taken it out of me." Jennifer said sinking into a chair.

"How's things going with our new shrink?" Sheppard probed, ignoring Ronon's glare.

"Apart from being a waste of time, fine." Jennifer said.

"So not helping then?"

"I don't need to see a shrink."

"No offence doc, but yes you do. I mean you chose to get involved with Ronon and worse than that you laugh at Rodney's jokes."

"Funny."

"How 'bout you Ronon, you want some food?"

"No."

"Ok well I'll leave you two alone, radio if you need anything."

After he left the room Ronon silently stared at Jennifer until she asked.

"What?"

"I hate the chair."

"I know. It's only for a short while longer."

"I'm beginning to doubt that it's worth it."

"Is that the look of worry? Of a beaten man?" Lorne asked innocently as Sheppard approached his table in the mess hall. Noticing the Colonel's scowl Lorne quickly added a, "Sir."

"I'm not beaten yet." Sheppard replied sitting down.

"Of course not Sir. Technically you're not beaten for another one minute thirty-two seconds." Lorne smiled having checked his watch.

"What happens in one minute thirty-two seconds?" Teyla asked.

"I owe Lorne two hundred bucks."

"Will Woolsey not complain about you keeping two hundred bucks on Atlantis?" Teyla asked.

"Not that type of buck." Sheppard said. "I meant dollars."

"Why do you owe Lorne money?"

"I don't yet." Sheppard said through a clenched jaw.

"That's right Sir, I am sure the next twenty seconds will make all the difference." Lorne grinned causing Sheppard to glare at the Major before looking at the mess hall entrance. Lorne looked down at his watch an waited for the new hour to start. As soon as it had he opened his palm towards Sheppard. Reluctantly the Colonel pulled some notes from his pocket and handed them to Lorne.

"I don't know what you're complaining about I lost seven hundred and fifty Canadian dollars." McKay said moodily.

"Seeing they are almost equivalent at the moment was it really necessary to be that specific?" Sheppard asked. "And why would you bet so much, especially seeing you went for such a stupid time?"

"I didn't think he'd become so whipped. I mean it's nauseating." McKay mumbled bitterly.

"What contest have you both lost?" Teyla asked.

"Nothing important." Sheppard answered quickly.

"Whipping sounds dangerous." Teyla said intrigued. "Should I report it to Woolsey?"

"I was using whipped metaphorically." McKay said. "Besides not all whipping is dangerous. Nothing wrong with whipped cream, especially when sharing it with someone."

"Apart from for your heart and waistline." Lorne pointed out.

"Not if you immediately burn up the calories doing rigourous exercise."

"McKay! I am trying to eat. Now I have an image I really don't want." Sheppard snapped.

"But you encourage Rodney to exercise." Teyla pointed out.

"If he does the type of exercise he is insinuating I don't want to hear about it. Especially if there is whipped cream involved." Sheppard said throwing down his fork, his appetite gone. "Please can we change the subject."

"Of course. You were about to tell me what contest you have lost." Teyla responded smiling innocently.

"Well you see we had a wager on how long Ronon would follow doctors' orders for after he had been released from the infirmary. Rodney said six hours. The Colonel one week." Lorne explained.

"You had so little trust in Ronon?" Teyla asked looking from Rodney to Sheppard.

"What? He never follows orders." McKay pointed out.

"I hope neither of you encouraged him to disobey the doctors so you would win."

"Hey, I would never jeopardise his health like that." The Colonel pointed out. As he protested his innocence, from the corner of his eye he saw guilt wash over McKay's face. "Tell me you didn't. Rodney! How could you stoop so low?"

"Umm, seven hundred and fifty dollars." McKay said as if Sheppard was being obtuse.

"And what was your bet?" Teyla asked Lorne.

"Longer than Sheppard, who had the longest guess."

"How many people took part?"

"Twenty two."

"Is there anything to spend your winnings on here?" Teyla asked.

"Only lemons, but to be honest I'm already pretty well stocked for those." Lorne dead panned, drawing a scowl from McKay.

"How can you be so sure Ronon is still following doctors' orders?" Teyla enquired.

"Firstly, he is still using a chair to move about." Lorne started.

"Secondly, there are no hysterical infirmary staff." Sheppard continued before McKay added.

"And thirdly, Jennifer has not complained about Ronon once."

"Excuse me." Lorne said responding to a radio message. "Yep, it's fine. Whenever you're ready." He said into his mic.

"Problems?" Sheppard asked.

"No Sir." Lorne replied. "It was just the doc, knowing if it was a good time to come to the mess hall. I'll just grab a couple of trays." The Major said standing.

"Ok, when did Jennifer start seeking permission from Lorne to come to the Mess Hall?" McKay asked.

"More importantly he said a couple of trays." Sheppard pointed out. "So does that mean Ronon is coming down too?"

"I doubt it. He hasn't been to the Mess Hall since before Jennifer's off-world luck struck again." McKay pointed out as Lorne returned. As the Major placed the trays down Sheppard said.

"Ok spill it Major."

"Spill what Sir?"

"You know something. You've brought back two trays, one of which has so much food on you can't see the tray."

"So?" Lorne asked, faking being confused.

"So either Ronon is coming or Jennifer is eating for two."

"I'll let you tell her you're suggesting that she is pregnant." Lorne replied.

"Who's pregnant?" Jennifer asked as she and Ronon approached the table.

"No one." Sheppard said quickly. "Ronon, good to see...you're out of the chair."

"Yeah."

"When?"

"About five minutes and eighteen seconds ago."

"About?" McKay asked, questioning the terminology.

"Wait, that is when I lost the bet." Sheppard said.

"You were in on it?" McKay asked, eyes wide.

As Jennifer and Ronon took their seats Jennifer held out her hand towards Lorne who covered her palm with notes.

"It was rigged!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"Not at all." Lorne said, feigning hurt. "There was nothing in the rules about not telling Ronon."

"You!" McKay spat pointing at Jennifer. "You were in on it too. How could you bet with Ronon's health?" He asked.

"It encouraged Ronon to follow medical advice for longer." Jennifer replied.

"But..." McKay started, clearly irate but lost for words.

When Ronon squeezed Jennifer's hand, the doctor turned to look at her lover who was wearing a grin.

"You were right, it was worth it."

_--The End_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the story, thanks for all the feedback.


End file.
